Transformers Prime: Gridlock
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Raf finds out that he isn't an Esquivel, rather the only son of Sam Flynn and the ISO Quorra! He gets a message from Alan Bradley saying that his birth parents have gone missing. He goes to Flynn's Arcade with Jack and Miko to search for clues...and gets transported to the Grid! Now he has to face down CLU with the help of Tron and his grandfather, Flynn, to save his parents!
1. Reunion

**So, yeah...I had the idea just kinda pop up today and it wouldn't go away. I've picked on Jack long enough, it's Raf's turn now. As far as I know...this is the first crossover between the two worlds...This is post ****_Tron: Legacy_**** and during season 3 of ****_Transformers Prime_**** in ****_Son of the Stars_**** (confused you guys yet?** **:P) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 1

Reunion

A man sat on his black Ducati outside of makeshift Jasper High School, watching as the students filed out. A small smile graced his worn face as a young boy, no older than twelve, maybe thirteen, ran out of the doors followed by a tall, dark-haired young man and a Japanese girl with pink streaked hair.

He watched as the young boy started talking excitedly to his companions and painful warmth filled him.

A soft, gentle hand lay on his shoulder.

He turned to face the cool, ice blue gaze of his wife.

"You know you're not supposed to be here," she whispered.

"He's grown so much though," the man protested as the boy jumped into a black and yellow Urbana 500 and headed towards the military hangers, "Can't I just…go say hello?"

"Sam," the woman chastised, "We made a promise,"

"You know they were meant to be broken…" the man, Sam, replied innocently.

His wife smacked his shoulder.

"Saaaammm,"

"C'mon, he's just a kid!" Sam whined, "It's been twelve, thirteen years since I last saw him! I was lucky I could track him down!"

"We're going to be late for the meeting," Quorra sighed, "You told that agent you'd be there to help set up a heavy duty firewall courtesy of ENCOM,"

"You're no fun," Sam grumbled, easing the Ducati onto the road.

* * *

"Aw c'mon, Fowler," Miko whined as the agent pushed her towards the door, "I'll be good, I promise!"

Fowler started critically at her.

"When you and Amber caused the _last_ techie to go running at the top of his lungs? I don't think so,"

"Amber, Ben, Dusk and Sean are on a mission," Miko, protested, "Please Fowler? I don't have my partner in crime here! Pleaaaaase?"

A pale hand laid itself on Miko's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Agent Fowler," Jack said, "I'll watch her,"

Fowler raised an eyebrow.

"Prime's honor," Jack promised, holding up his right hand.

Fowler sighed and turned to the youngest of the three kids.

Raf smiled.

"You know I'll be good," Raf added.

"Fine," Fowler grumbled, "But stay out of the guy's way. I'm sure he's very busy,"

"Who is the guy anyway?" Jack asked.

"Samuel Flynn, CEO of ENCOM," Fowler replied, starting to walk towards the doors, "Now if you will excuse me…I'm going to…oof!"

Fowler had ran smack into a man in his late thirties, both of them falling to the ground.

"Watch…," Fowler started.

"Sam!" a tall, slender woman with ice blue eyes and short ink-black hair cried, picking up the man.

"Oh…Mr. Flynn," Fowler stuttered, "I'm _so_ sorry,"

"That's alright, Mr…" the man started.

"Special Agent William Fowler," Fowler said, shaking the man, Mr. Flynn's, hand, "It's an honor. Thank you for coming,"

"No, thank you for inviting us," Mr. Flynn said, "This is my wife, Quorra Flynn,"

Quorra smiled softly.

"She's pretty," Miko whispered.

"Too pretty," Jack agreed.

Raf was silent.

"Raf?" Jack asked, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," the boy replied, not taking his eyes off of Quorra and Sam.

He knew them from somewhere…he just didn't know where.

"C'mon," Jack suggested, "Let's go and start on the homework,"

* * *

Sam took a look at the computers and shook his head.

They were an _old_ generation.

"And I thought Dad had bad tech," he chuckled to himself.

"Your father, remember, built the Grid," Quorra said, looking over Sam's shoulder, "Using the same technology that we have in front of us,"

Sam bowed his head.

"I kinda miss the ol' man," he murmured.

Quorra rubbed Sam's back.

"I know you do," she whispered, "I miss him too,"

"Ah…Ah-choo!"

Sam and Quorra turned around and saw _him_.

The boy from the school.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to intrude,"

"No, you're fine," Sam smiled, "Come here,"

The boy came uncertainly forwards and Sam kneeled in front of him.

"I'm Sam, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rafael," the boy answered, "Rafael Esquivel, but my friends call me Raf,"

"Well, Raf," Sam started, "You like computers?"

Raf nodded.

"Think you can…help me here?"

"What can I do?" Raf shrugged, "I'm not as good as you,"

"Don't sell yourself short," Sam said, picking the boy up and setting him on his lap, "Now…see that bit of code here? We need to fix it…"

A few hours later, the system had been set up. Although, in Sam's opinion, the time went by too quickly.

He and Quorra walked out of the hanger and out to the waiting Ducati.

"I wish we could take him home with us," Sam muttered as he mounted.

"He lives with the Esquivels," his wife murmured sadly, settling down behind him.

"He might," Sam shrugged, "But even though he might have the last name of Esquivel, Quorra…"

He put his helmet on and started the bike, his wife wrapped her arms around him and they looked back at the young boy…their _son_. Who they had given up to protect…

"He's still a Flynn," Sam finished.

**So, Raf is actually the son of Sam and Quorra...guess that explains a lot about him since he's half ISO. Explains his computer savvy nature anyway. Next time...Raf meets a friend of Sam's...and Kevin Flynn's. **

**Oh, and a note, the OC's will only be mentioned by name, hence me not saying anything about them. It starts out with the whole human gang...and then it narrows down to the three kids later on.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Revelation

**And now here's chapter 2. I swear I had this ready last night. Authoress' Honor! But due to slow computers and family members (who will remain nameless) who were on the internet so it slowed...I'm updating this one (and _Halloween Hijinks_) this morning. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 2

Revelation

"So, what are you guys doing for your family projects?" Miko asked as the three kids walked towards the main hanger.

"I'm doing a family representation," Jack answered.

"Now that will be fun…can't wait to see the teachers reaction to _that_,"

"I'm not making it how we _really_ look, Miko," Jack sighed, slightly annoyed, "Just using human forms,"

"Still…that's gonna be interesting," Miko grinned, "I'm doing one of those too. I'm doing a drawing,"

"What are you doing Raf?" Jack asked as they walked into the hanger.

"A computer project," Raf shrugged, "Since mine is so big,"

"Seems legit," Miko nodded, throwing her stuff on the couch as she plopped down on it, "Well…I got to get to work on it!"

"Miko doing homework…and liking it," Jack started, "Never thought I'd see it,"

* * *

Raf scratched as his arm. His birthmark was acting up. Like Jack, he too hid it from the world, not because it looked like it was carved into his skin like Jack's…but because it was stark white and clearly defined.

It had never hurt, never irritated him…until now.

Now, it was itching insanely!

"You ok?" Jack asked, coming up and sitting next to his friend.

"I'm fine," Raf replied.

"You _sure_?" the older teen pressed, "You look like something's bothering you,"

"It's nothing," Raf said, waving a hand, "It's just a birthmark, nothing special,"

Jack looked at him.

"Raf," he started, "Sometimes birthmarks aren't all they seem,"

"It's not like yours,"

"Then can I see?"

Raf put his arms behind his back.

"C'mon, Raf…I won't hurt you, you know that,"

"But its…not normal," Raf muttered.

Jack gave a short bark of laughter.

"Since when have we been normal? You're talking to an Autobot in human skin who can transform not only himself, but those around him," Jack pointed out, "Miko took down a bunch 'Cons with her bare hands _and_ offlined an Insecticon. You can understand Cybertronian and you're the greatest hacker the universe has ever seen,"

Raf gave a sigh.

"You've got a point," he mumbled.

And he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a stark white mark.

It was a small 'V' topped with a hexagon, almost like a little person.

"Never seen one like that before,"

"I need to get back to my project," Raf started, gently removing his arm from Jack's grip and turned to his computer.

"Suit yourself," Jack shrugged, leaving to work on his own project.

Raf started typing on his laptop…when it suddenly blinked out.

A plain white box appeared on the screen and black, bold print appeared in said box.

**/Identify/**

Raf frowned and hit the escape key.

The message repeated itself.

**/Identify/**

Raf turned to the others.

"Has one of you guys been messing with my laptop?" he demanded.

"Not me," Jack said, "You protect that thing like Ratchet protects his wrenches…I wouldn't _dare_ touch it,"

"I didn't, I swear," Miko answered.

Ratchet shook his helm.

"I have a hard enough time dealing with the other technology in this base," he huffed.

Raf turned back to the screen as the message appeared for a third time.

**/Identify/**

Raf shrugged and typed in a short message.

_Hello?_

**/Identify yourself/**

_Rafael Esquivel…but I'm called Raf by my friends._

There was a pause before…

**/Invalid answer/**

"What do you mean 'invalid'!?" Raf demanded out loud, drawing his friends' attention, "That's my name!"

"Raf…you ok?" Miko asked.

"Some joker is playing chat room with my computer," Raf grumbled typing in an answer.

_That's my name. Who are you?_

**/Program/**

_Program?_

**/Yes/**

_Function?_

**/Obsolete. Previous function obsolete/**

_Obsolete how? What was your previous function?_

**/Protection. Maintaining of the Grid/**

Raf pulled back from the keys. 'Grid' was capitalized. Why?

_What is the Grid?_

Another long pause.

**/My home/**

Raf shut the computer and shook himself. He had come to a conclusion.

Whoever was messaging him was crazy.

He looked up at the clock and winced.

7:00pm. His mom wanted him back an hour ago.

Bumblebee was on a scouting trip and the others were scouting for Predacon bones…and Ratchet was busy.

"Hey, Raf?" Jack called up, "Didn't your mom say she wanted you home by six?

The boy gave a short nod.

Jack gave a soft smile.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," he said.

* * *

"We should be getting to your house soon," Jack said as the two of them shot along the road.

Raf shook his head as the holoform's electric gaze turned on him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter _how_ many times I see it…" Raf shuddered, "The holoform still freaks me out a bit,"

Jack laughed.

"Oh, but that's the best part," he answered as they pulled up to the front of Raf's house.

Raf gathered his things and hopped out, Jack transferred his consciousness to his holoform and stepped out, following the younger boy to the steps.

"Still having trouble with the laptop?" Jack asked.

"I'll run a debugging program through it tonight…see if I can find out what's bothering it,"

"Ok, so I know I'm practically a computer myself…but that went _waaay_ over my head,"

Raf laughed and then stopped as the door opened.

"Rafael Jorge Gonzalez Esquivel," Raf's mother growled, "You're late,"

"It's my fault, Mrs. Esquivel," Jack apologized, "Raf was helping me with my project…and we sorta lost track of time. So if the blame's to fall anywhere…it's all on me,"

The woman's face softened slightly.

"Go to bed," she finally sighed.

"_Sí,_ Mama," Raf answered, "Bye, Jack,"

"See ya later Raf," Jack started, heading towards his alt, "Hope you get your computer fixed,"

"Your computer is broken?" Mrs. Esquivel asked.

"Just a slight bug," Raf shrugged, "I can fix it,"

Well…at least he hoped he could.

He immediately went up to his room and started working on the computer.

**/User/**

_"Great,"_ Raf thought, _"It's back,"_

_Yes?_ Raf typed.

**/What are you doing/**

_Fixing my computer_

**/Why/**

_Because I think it's broke_

**/Why/**

_Because I'm talking to a computer program supposedly_

**/You are/**

_Don't you have a name I can call you besides Program?_

**/Yes/**

_Well what is it?_

**/Cannot identify/**

_Why?_

**/Protocol. My friend says not to/**

_Who's this friend?_

Message Send/Receive Terminated 

Raf sighed and shut his laptop.

Guess he/she/it didn't want to talk anymore.

* * *

That night, Raf had the strangest dream.

He was little, like a year old, and he was playing with the woman from the day before…Quorra Flynn.

_"He's getting stronger,"_ a man's voice said as Sam Flynn came into the picture.

_"He's a User,"_ Quorra replied, _"Of course he is, just like his father…and his grandfather,"_

_"Half User, remember?"_

Another person walked in.

_"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Flynn,"_ the new man said, _"This just came in the mail for you. They put it on _my_ desk of all things,"_

_"I'll have to talk to the new intern…sorry about that Ed,"_

The man nodded and left while Sam read the note…and nearly dropped it.

_"Sam?"_ Quorra asked, picking Raf up from the floor, _"What is it?"_

Sam closed his eyes and showed Quorra the note, her eyes went huge.

_"That's not possible! He…he's dead! Your father…"_

_"I know…but we can't take any chances,"_ Sam sighed, looking at Raf, _"Not while our son's life is in the balance,"_

* * *

Raf woke up to the sound of knocking.

He put his glasses on right as his older sister, Rosalie, came in.

"Morning, Rosalie," Raf yawned.

His sister said nothing. She just looked sadly at him.

"What is it?" Raf asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mama wants you downstairs, Raf," she whispered, "There's someone who wants to talk to you,"

Raf rubbed his eyes but got out of bed.

"Did she say who?" he asked as he walked into his closet.

"No," Rosalie answered, "But she said for you to hurry,"

A few minutes later, Raf walked down the stairs.

"Mama?" he called, _"¿dónde estás?"_

"In the living room, Rafael," Mrs. Esquivel answered.

Raf hopped off the last stair and walked into the living room.

His parents were sitting on the couch across from an older man with glasses. Raf instantly liked the man, he gave off an aura of security.

"So this is him," the man started, looking Raf over, "He reminds me of his grandmother,"

"Mama?" Raf asked, "Who is this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Rafael," the man said, coming over and extending his hand, "My name is Alan Bradley, I'm a friend of your grandfather's and your father's,"

"You work with Papá?" Raf asked, cocking his head, "At the factory?"

Alan shook his head.

"No, no, Raf," he turned to Raf's parents, "I see you didn't tell him,"

"Tell me what?" Raf asked, scratching at his birthmark again.

His mother came to him and kneeled down putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Rafael," she started, "You remember the story of the boy wizard, Harry Potter?"

Raf nodded, it had been one of his favorite stories.

"You…you have something in common with him,"

"What?" Raf asked, softly, "I don't have magic do I?"

"No, no," Mrs. Esquivel laughed, "No, Rafael…the truth is…you don't live with your parents,"

"But _you're_ my parents," Raf started.

"No, Raf," Mr. Esquivel said, shaking his head, "You see…when Rosalie was born, we had three daughters…but we had always wanted a son."

"So we adopted you," Mrs. Esquivel finished.

Raf shook, not quite believing what he was hearing, and turned towards Alan.

"You said you knew my dad and my grandfather…" he started.

"I do," Alan replied, "Rafael, your parents…they're the nicest people I know. They wouldn't give you up without reason,"

"Then why did they?!" Raf demanded.

"There was a threat on your life…and your father didn't want you getting hurt. So they both decided that the best course of action was to let you go,"

A tear streaked down Raf's face.

"Who are they?" he asked softly, "Who are my real parents?"

"Your parents, Raf," Alan said, "Are Sam and Quorra Flynn,"

Raf's eyes got huge.

"I just saw them a few days ago!"

"Sam was very excited when he got back to ENCOM, ordered everyone to take the rest of the day off in celebration. He was literally running through the halls shouting 'I found him! My son is alive!' Quorra was all smiles, I've never seen her more happy…except when you were born," Alan chuckled.

"But…why are _you_ here?" Raf asked, "If they knew where I was…why aren't they here?"

"That's why I'm here, Raf…" Alan said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them, "Your parents disappeared a few days ago…they're missing and we don't know where to find them,"

Raf's heart sank.

His parents…his _birth_ parents…

They were gone.

He had only known about them for a few minutes…

But they were still his parents…and they were _gone_.

* * *

Sam sat in the prison cell with his head between his knees. The only light given off in the room, was the brilliant white lines in his suit.

He was frustrated, mostly with himself.

He and Quorra had gotten a message from the Arcade…from his _dad_.

Of course, they had to check it out.

And so they returned to the Grid…and immediately got captured by a Recognizer. They had separated him from Quorra and then threw him into the cell.

"I'm such an _idiot_," he growled to himself.

Suddenly, the door opened.

_"Hello,_ Sam," a familiar voice said.

Sam's head snapped up in hope…and then his expression devolved into a scowl as he saw the yellow-orange light from a certain Program's suit.

"CLU," Sam spat.

"Oh, c'mon, Sam," CLU tsked, "Is that a way to greet an old friend,"

"Old friend my as…"

"Ah, ah!" CLU cut him off, "Language, User,"

Sam's scowl deepened.

"What do you want,"

It wasn't a question.

"Oh, I've got pretty much what I want," the Program chuckled, "I have _you_. And the Iso. Now…I just need to complete the set,"

"There is no other," Sam replied dryly, "You killed Dad,"

"Oh I wasn't talking about your father, Sam," CLU said, "There's one Flynn out there in _your_ world…that I have my eye on…"

He whipped out his disk and tilted Sam's head up with it.

"A half User, half Iso…a very rare bird might I say…he could be a useful warrior…but unfortunately he shares the same Iso programming that the other has,"

"You touch Raf and I swear I'll derezz you," Sam snarled, trying to get up but his restraints held him back.

"Oh I don't doubt it," CLU said, walking out, "But…I've survived derezzment already."

And he was gone.

Sam gave a loud yell and kicked at the door.

"Raf…wherever you are…please, be safe," the User whispered.

**Ooooo CLU's back...but does that mean that Flynn is too? And who was talking to Raf? Hmm...guess we'll find out. At least Raf knows who his parents are, thank you Alan! Next time...well, we'll just have to see. Any suggestions from the audience? PM or review them to me!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. The Question Is

**So I went on a college tour today (not the one I got accepted to...yet...but my first choice) and what can I say...I am in _love_ with the school. Now all I have to do is get a ton of scholarships to enroll in said school :P Anyway...I was cold, and miserable (rained _all_ day) but I was happy. I had coffee for the first time too...and I guess it does strange things to my brain because I got so many ideas that I didn't know what to do with them! So this chapter got written. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 3

The Question Is…

"So…what do you want me to do?" Raf asked Alan.

"Well, Raf, you have two choices," Alan said, looking at the boy, "You can either stay here with your adopted family and let us worry about finding your birth parents…or you can come with me…and see if you can help locate them,"

Raf closed his eyes and thought hard. Alan gave a small smile as he watched the boy's face screw up in concentration. He looked so much like Kevin and like Sam when he did that.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the family's door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Alan asked, "If so, I can leave…"

"It's just my friend, Ben…Jack's older brother," Raf said, "He said he'd come pick me up today and help me with my project,"

The knocks came again and one of Raf's older sisters one of the twins, Marie, poked her head from behind the wall.

"Is that _Ben_?" she asked, eyes wide as her twin Lucia poked her head around the corner as well, both of their eyes lighting up.

"Yeah…?" Raf started.

The twins blushed and giggled.

"He's _so_ cute!"

"Ugh!" Raf groaned, covering his eyes, "Girls!"

He then turned to them.

"You two _do_ realize he's _way_ older than the both of you…right?" he asked.

"So?" they asked.

Raf slapped a palm to his forehead and then looked up at Alan.

"Can I have some time to think on it?" he asked.

"I don't have to be back to Center City until tomorrow evening," Alan nodded, "I have a plane waiting by the military hangers. I'll be there when you're ready to talk,"

He got up and then kneeled down in front of Raf, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It was nice to finally see you, Raf," he said, "You know…your mother wanted me to give you this if she, your father, or I ever met you,"

He pulled out a book from his briefcase and handed it to Raf.

"Jules Verne," Raf smiled, "He's my favorite!"

"Your mother's too," Alan chuckled, standing, "I hope to see you soon, Rafael,"

"Thank you Mr. Bradley," Raf called as he started towards the door…

Right as it was opened by a tall, slender, dark-haired young man with sky blue eyes and a fist sized scar on his throat.

"'Bee!" Raf whispered, "I'm coming, I promise!"

The scout's holoform's fingers flashed a quick question.

"I know," Raf replied, "I just got a little tied up,"

"So this is your friend?" Alan asked.

The holoform's sky colored eyes narrowed and he drew a protective arm around Raf.

"This is Ben Darby…but most of us call him 'Bee," Raf managed to get out as the scout drew him closer.

His fingers flashed and Alan raised his eyebrows.

"Is he deaf?" Alan asked.

"No…he was wounded badly in battle, took out his vocal cords," Raf explained, , "'Bee, this is Mr. Bradley…a _friend_ of the family. Please…let go,"

The scout grudgingly let go, but still kept an eye on Alan.

"Sorry, Mr. Bradley," Raf apologized sheepishly, "When Jasper was destroyed by the…meteor…I stayed with 'Bee and he kept me safe. He's very protective of me since I'm still a kid,"

He left out the part that he had nearly died once on Bumblebee's watch…his parents (either set) didn't know…and it was going to stay that way…for now.

"I understand," Alan smiled, "Thank you, Ben, you've kept my friend's grandson alive,"

Bumblebee's already big blue eyes went wider and he flashed his fingers again in question.

"You'll have to have Raf tell you," Alan replied mysteriously as he turned to Raf, "Goodbye, Raf…I'll see you in a bit? If not to take me up on my offer…then just to say goodbye?"

"Count on it," Raf promised.

* * *

Raf and Bumblebee pulled into the Base and the scout started chirping incessant questions.

**"So _why_ exactly was that guy here? And _why_ was he so interested in your family? And _what_ did he mean by offer?"** Bumblebee demanded.

"I'll answer when everyone's here," Raf explained, "Just…be patient,"

"Patience isn't actually one of his best virtues," Dr. Williams called from her workstation, "He's always rushed into battle if his charge is involved and I _guarantee_ he's going to have a hard time being patient with you,"

**"Aw, c'mon, Miranda! I'm not _that_ bad!"**

The doctor looked at him.

"Really?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"What's he going on about?" Jack asked, looking up at his older brother.

**"Raf's keeping secrets,"**

"I am not!" Raf protested, "I'm just waiting until everyone's here!"

"The others are on a mission," Jack said, "What you see here is it. Just me, Ratchet, Miko, Dr. Williams, 'Bee and you,"

Raf sighed.

"When will they be back?" he asked.

"Who knows," Jack shrugged, "Couple of hours…and in the adults' and Jolt's case…a few days…"

"Where are they anyway?" Raf asked.

"Last time I checked…" Ratchet hummed, "There were in the city called Las Vegas,"

"Dude! They went to Vegas!?" Miko started in disbelief, "Sw-eet!"

"Apparently Dusk has a hefty allowance left over from an account set up by her parents here on this Earth and for working as a soldier," Ratchet explained, "Just as the other three do,"

"Ben better not be gambling…" Dr. Williams growled, "That money is paying off his student loans,"

"Actually Dr. Williams…he isn't. Dusk is though…and she is _very_ good at it. As is Amber," Ratchet replied, "Sean seems to have lost some money…but Amber is helping him get it back…according to Jolt that is,"

"As long as none of them do anything stupid, I'm ok," Dr. Williams sighed.

"So, off of that subject…" Jack said, turning back to Raf, "What are you keeping from us?"

Raf scuffed his shoe.

"Well…I want to start with a question, Jack," he said.

"Shoot,"

"When you found out that Optimus was your dad…how'd you take it?"

Jack winced, closing his eyes.

"Not well," he admitted, "I bolted actually,"

"From the prospect of you being his son or…?"

"I always thought Optimus was a good father figure. I mean, look at 'Bee and Dusk. But…I thought I was a freak," Jack explained, "I mean, look around you. How many 'Bots can do what I can? None. And the dreams? Don't get me started. I was used to being human, finding out I wasn't…it scared me,"

"Do you regret it?" Raf asked.

"Not a bit," Jack said, "I have a full family now. I know Mom kept it from me for a reason, to keep me safe. If she didn't tell me and I found out on my own…I probably wouldn't have _ever_ forgiven her,"

He paused.

"Ok, I _might_ have forgiven her…but it would take probably a life time to do," Jack amended, "Why all the sudden interest in my family and me? What happened?"

"Let's just say…I found out that my family…isn't exactly my family,"

"You're not a 'Bot too…are you?" Miko asked, hushed.

"What? No!" Raf cried, "No, I'm still human…but…turns out, I'm adopted,"

"No way!" Miko grinned, "So…who are your parents?"

Raf muttered something that the others couldn't hear. Not even Jack, Bumblebee, or Ratchet.

"Come again?" Ratchet asked.

"Sam and Quorra Flynn," Raf repeated, louder, "So my name is Rafael Flynn,"

"Why didn't they tell you this sooner?" Jack asked.

**"Does it have to do with that man I saw come out of your house?"** Bumblebee asked.

"Man? What man?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Alan Bradley, he's a friend of Mr. Flynn's…I mean Dad's," Raf explained.

"Why did he come and tell you and not the Flynns?" Jack asked, "Couldn't _they_ have come to see you?"

"That's the thing," Raf muttered, "They're missing,"

Dead silence.

"Missing?" Dr. Williams finally choked out.

Raf nodded.

"Mr. Bradley came to the house this morning…and he offered me the chance to look for my birth parents…or I could stay here and let him and ENCOM find them,"

"That seems to be a common ideology with the Flynn family," Ratchet announced, "According to our database…Kevin Flynn, Sam's father and your grandfather, Rafael, disappeared almost twenty four/twenty five years ago…your father went to find him…and came back a changed man,"

"I don't know what to do," Raf sighed, sitting down, "I mean…my family is here…but it's also missing! I _want _to find them…to ask them why they gave me up. But I don't want to leave my family here behind either!"

Jack put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Raf…fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," he said, "If your birth parents are missing…they could be in big trouble. Maybe you're the only one who can find them…maybe they want to find you as much as you want to find them,"

Raf looked up into his older friend's slightly glowing gaze.

"But what about my family here?" he asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with whatever you choose," Jack reassured him.

"We'll watch over them, Raf, don't worry," Dr. Williams smiled, "Right Ratchet?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks guys," Raf sighed, "So I guess I'm going to the airfield to tell Mr. Bradley I'm coming,"

"_We're_ coming," Jack corrected, "I'm not letting you go alone,"

"Me neither!" Miko added.

**"Same,"** Bumblebee chirped.

"You can't come with me!" Raf cried, "You guys are needed here…especially you, Jack, and you too 'Bee!"

"Raf…I haven't left this Base except to go to school in over a month," Jack growled, "My parents _refuse_ to let me go onto the field."

"And that's why you're staying,"

"That's why I'm _going_," Jack corrected, "They expect me to take Dad's place one day…but I can't do that if I'm cooped up in here all day. I mean…what good is a Prime that sits inside and lets everyone else do the work for them? I'm…_useless_ when I'm here,"

**"And you're my charge…I won't let anything happen to you,"** Bumblebee whirred resolutely.

"'Bee, you're needed here," Raf said.

"He's right, big brother," Jack added, "You're of more use to the team than me. They, at least, let you out of the Base,"

**"But _Jack_!"**

"But nothing," Jack said sternly, "'Bee…I promise, on my own spark, I will not let _anything_ happen to Raf. I'd rather offline and let myself be extinguished than let him get hurt. Please,"

The scout seemed a little consoled by that fact.

**"…Fine…"** he growled, **"But I warn you, little brother…if _anything_ happens to him…you better hope you don't see me,"**

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Jack nodded.

Raf turned to Miko.

"Don't even try it," the exchange student stated, "I'll sneak aboard if I have to. And trust me…I will,"

"What about your host parents?" Raf asked.

"HA! Don't make me laugh," Miko snorted, "I scare them. Besides…Dr. Williams will just tell them I'm with you two studying and helping with the project,"

"I'm going to regret doing this," Dr. Williams sighed, "I just know I am,"

"Well…everyone who's going…" Jack started, "Get packed, but pack light, we don't know what we'll run into,"

* * *

"Thank you for coming to talk with me, Raf," Alan Bradley smiled as he stood in front of the jet, "But I must ask…who are these two young people?"

"These are my friends," Raf replied, Miko Nakadai and Jack Darby,"

Alan shook each teen's hand.

"Darby huh?" Alan hummed, "Wouldn't happen to be related to Ben Darby would you?"

"My adopted older brother," Jack nodded, "But sometimes he's more like a normal big brother. I can't always say he's adopted,"

"It's very nice to meet you both," Alan said, "But…if I may ask…what are you doing here?"

"I've decided to take you up on your offer, Mr. Bradley," Raf started, "But I wanted my friends to come with me,"

"And their parents are ok with this?" Alan asked.

Both Miko and Jack nodded.

Alan gave a sigh. He wasn't expecting it to be more than just him and Rafael, but, if it found Sam and Quorra, he'd deal.

"Alright," Alan finally said, "Let's get inside,"

Raf was the last one up the ramp. He turned around to face Bumblebee and his adopted family…and he gave a wave.

The scout flashed his headlights, while the Esquivel family waved, bringing a few tears to Raf's eyes as he stepped inside the jet.

He had just sat down on his seat when the pilot gave the order to buckle up since they'd be taking off.

Raf looked out the window again and saw the landscape fly by underneath him.

He sat back in his seat.

Next stop, Center City.

* * *

Two figures sat in what once was a simple apartment in the Outlands, their pale lights casting ghostly shadows on the floor.

"He _is_ coming, correct?" one asked the other.

"You worry too much," the older figure chuckled, "_That_ after all hasn't changed,"

"I know he received my messages," the first answered, "But he deemed me crazy,"

"You _were_ crazy…at least at one point,"

"And then I dragged you back here so you could wake up,"

"Only after I snapped you out of your insanity,"

The Program shook his head.

"The things I did back then…I wish I could have thrown him off sooner,"

"No one can throw _Him_ off, believe me…I've tried to help so many that fell under His influence…failed every time until you,"

"And the boy?"

"He'll come," the older companion said, "He's a Flynn, we can't keep ourselves out of trouble,"

"Users," the Program snorted.

The User gave a short laugh as he got up.

"You're messing with my Zen thing," he warned, "Just wait, old friend, you'll see,"

The Program fingered the twin disks in his hands.

Perhaps his friend was right…

Maybe the ISO/User child would help against the fight against the enemy.

He just needed to have patience.

**So...next stop, ENCOM Tower. And I bet its obvious who the two speakers at the end are...yeah, they will be playing a big role in the story later on...  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Flynn's Arcade

**I thought I'd write for you guys today...so here's chapter 4! :)**

**"asdfasdf" **computer/Program typing

_"asdfasdf"_ Raf/User typing

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 4

Flynn's Arcade

"This place is awesome!" Miko cheered, running around the apartment excitedly.

"Got to admit, Raf, your Dad has a nice place," Jack agreed.

"This is only his normal apartment," Alan corrected, "Sam has a penthouse suite in a hotel…but he rarely uses it. He and Quorra prefer to stay here. I could show you the suite sometime,"

"Thanks Mr. Bradley," Raf smiled.

"Call me Alan, Raf. I'm just a friend of the family,"

"Ok…Alan,"

"Dude!" Miko yelled, "Could we call for pizza and have them deliver?"

"I'm sure you could," Alan chuckled, "I remember Quorra did the same when she first arrived here,"

There was a low beeping sound and Alan looked at a device clipped to his belt.

"Is that a pager?" Raf asked.

"Call me old school. Your grandfather once told me I had to sleep with it…and I still do," Alan chuckled, "Ah…I have to get back to ENCOM, I'll come by later…maybe show you where your parents spent most of their time?"

"I'd like that," Raf smiled as Alan closed the door.

Jack flopped onto the couch, letting his long limbs stretch out to their full length. Raf walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So what do _you_ think?" Miko asked.

"It's a nice place," Raf shrugged, "But I'm used to my old home,"

"You think you could find them?" Jack asked.

"I might not have a bond connecting the members of my family empathetically and mentally…" Raf started, "But I think I can find them with their electronic foot print. With the Flynns being who they are…I'm sure they've got at least a credit card on them,"

Jack suddenly flinched.

"Speaking of family bonds…" Miko snickered.

Jack remained silent for a few minutes before groaning and putting his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Raf asked.

"Parents found out I wasn't at Base anymore," he muttered, "'Bee says that they threw a fit,"

"The great Prime threw a hissy fit?!" Miko choked, "glad I wasn't there for that one,"

"They tore Ratchet and 'Bee both a new one," Jack continued, "And then they _both_ demanded to know where I was…I told them where and why I was here…"

"They're letting you stay…right?"

"Yes…but let's just say I am severely grounded when I come back,"

"You might just stay here then," Miko suggested.

"I might just do that,"

"But for right now…let's listen to some tunes!" Miko grinned, flicking on the radio with a remote.

_"Thanks for tunin' into CSWJ radio number 198.9 FM, where the tunes are hot and the DJ cool!"_

"Your Dad listens to _this_?" Miko demanded, glaring at Raf, "Its…its…a crime against music!"

Raf opened his mouth to protest…

_"We interrupt this program with a very serious message. As most of you know, computer mogul Samuel Flynn and his wife Quorra went missing earlier this week...BUT! There have been rumors…that the couple's _son_ is now in Center City! So, if any of you shutterbugs are in Center City…there is BIG money comin' in for a single snap of the prodigal son!"_

Jack placed a hand on the radio, listening…when a single electric blue spark snapped from his fingertips…shorting out the radio.

"JACK!" Miko yelled.

"Oops," he shrugged, "My bad. I forgot that sometimes happens,"

Somehow, Raf didn't think he was sorry for doing it.

"Great," Raf sighed, "Now I'm paparazzi bait,"

"Yeah, but they won't know its you!" Miko said helpfully, "Hate to say it but you look almost nothing like your parents,"

"Well, his structure does," Jack hummed, "He's got his dad's jaw, but the rest of his face resembles his mom's,"

"Yeah but I doubt that he's got his mom's birthmarks," Miko retorted.

"Wait, what!?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, weren't you listening to Alan?" Miko demanded, "On the plane? He said that your mom has bright white lines and circles and a hexagon mark on her. Your dad said it was birthmarks,"

"And you don't think I have them?" Raf asked.

"Yeah…" she started and then frowned, "You don't…do you?"

"Well…"

"The only mark I've seen is the one on your upper arm," Jack said.

"Both arms actually," Raf admitted, rolling up his sleeve to show Miko, who's eyes went wide, "And I've got lines and circles running down my chest and legs and a really big circle in between my shoulder blades,"

"How'd you get 'em?" Miko asked.

"Same way Jack got his birthmarks," Raf shrugged, "I was born with them,"

Suddenly Raf's phone rang. The boy answered it, and started talking to the caller.

"Uh huh…okaaay…I guess," Raf started, "What time?...ok thanks,"

He hung up.

"Who was it?" Jack asked.

"Alan," Raf said, "He wants us to go to ENCOM Tower, meet the staff and stuff,"

"When?" Jack asked.

"Sometime this afternoon…he said he's coming to get us, so we need to be ready,"

* * *

"Ok, so I thought some of the buildings in Tokyo were big…" Miko started, "But this? This is _huge_!"

"Not as big as some of those on Cybertron," Jack added, craning his neck to see the top of the Tower, "Still impressive though,"

"And your father jumped off the top of it," Alan sighed as he herded the three children in.

"He did _what_ now?" Raf asked.

"He had a parachute…its just, every year, on the anniversary of your grandfather's disappearance, your father would pull a prank on the company,"

"Sounds like something Dusk would do," Jack chuckled.

"She would," Miko agreed.

"Shall we go in?" Alan asked.

A few hours later, the foursome had made it to the top and had met almost everyone.

"And here is the last person you'll have to meet today," Alan announced as a man with glasses and what Raf deemed as a permanent scowl on his face walked in, "Ed Dillinger, the second,"

"And who might this be?" Mr. Dillinger asked as he bent down to be level with Raf.

Raf's eyes hardened slightly...and the older man gave a slow nod.

"He's Sam and that _girl's_ son," Mr. Dillinger stated with slight distaste, "He looks slightly like Sam…especially with his expression,"

"Her name is _Quorra_," Raf corrected, "My _mom's_ name is _Quorra_. Not _girl_,"

"Yep, he is Sam's son," the older man nodded.

Mr. Dillinger turned to Alan.

"Not that I wouldn't like to stay and chat…but I have duties to attend to," Mr. Dillinger said.

And with that, he turned on his heels and left.

"I don't like him," Raf stated as the doors closed.

"Your parents didn't either…if I remember right, Quorra flipped Ed on his back when he came up to Sam and started yelling to him...and your grandfather hated Ed's father," Alan said, "And for good reason. Ed Dillinger senior stole your grandfather's ideas for videogames and claimed they were his…your grandfather somehow managed to get them back…how…well, that's a story for another time,"

"So…why are we here at ENCOM, Mr. Bradley?" Jack asked.

"I was paged this afternoon," Alan started, "Page came from your grandfather's office at his arcade,"

"So…what's that got to do with my parents?" Raf asked.

"Flynn's Arcade is where your parents were last seen, Rafael," Alan said, "So…that number's been disconnected for 33 years,"

He put his pager back on his belt clip.

"Raf, you remember when I told you your grandfather disappeared?"

"Yeah…?"

"I was in this spot, nearly thirteen years ago, talking to your father about the same thing I'm telling you," Alan continued, "Your father, like you, was a little afraid of going. He didn't believe me when I told him about the arcade number…but he went. Your father wouldn't have left you, neither would your mother,"

Raf looked at him and Alan dug in his pocket, handing over a set of keys.

"Here," he said, "These are the keys to the Arcade…I haven't gone over there yet, I thought _you_ should be the one,"

He tossed the keys over to Raf who juggled them until he finally caught it.

* * *

"So Alan thinks your parents might be here?" Jack asked as they stepped out of the taxi.

"Who knows?" Raf shrugged as he went up to the door and unlocked it, "C'mon, maybe they left a clue as to where they might have gone?"

The threesome went into the darkened arcade.

"Anybody got a light?" Miko asked.

"I don't know if we'll need one," Jack answered, "I found the fuse box,"

"Well start it up!" Miko cried, "Use your electric shock thingy and let's get some light in here!"

Jack flipped the switch, much to Miko's disappointment.

"You could have shocked it," she pouted.

"I could have shocked you, but I didn't," Jack retorted as the lights flickered on and the games whirred to life.

All three kids jumped as the jukebox started to play.

"I know this song," Jack laughed.

"You like _oldies_ music?" Miko asked in horror.

"Nothin' wrong with a classic,"

"Aren't you supposed to be part of an advanced civilization?"

"I was raised human, remember?" Jack asked.

"Guys!" Raf groaned, "Please stop fighting,"

The two shrugged as Raf made his way towards the back.

"Hey!" Jack announced, "I remember these games! _Space Paranoids_! _Disk Wars_! _Light Runners_!"

"The only game you were able to beat me in was _Space Paranoids_," Raf commented, "Jack…these were the games my grandfather _designed_!"

"What about this one?" Miko asked, pointing to a game in the back.

The threesome came over to the game and pulled off the dust cover.

_"Tron_," Jack said, "I think I remember Dr. Williams talking about this game once…"

"Let's play it!" Miko grinned, "Anyone got a quarter?"

"I do," Raf said, taking the coin out and putting it in the slot…

It went straight through and clattered on the concrete floor.

"Oops!" Raf started, bending down to get the coin…when he froze.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"There's grooves in the floor…like the game is supposed to move…" Raf hummed, "Here, help me!"

Jack put his hands on the game and pushed, easily shoving the game on its tracks.

"There's a door behind the game!" Miko gasped.

"Let's go see what's inside," Jack suggested, waiting for Miko and Raf to go in before he followed.

The trio went down the hallway behind the game and down a short stair case.

"This place is creepy," Miko shuddered, "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"As soon as I get some answers," Raf answered as they came to another door.

He opened it and the three of them went inside.

"Whoa…" all three breathed as they say the secret lab before them.

"Check it out!" Miko whispered, "A sci-fi laser!"

Jack shook his head as Raf walked towards the lone chair at the desk.

"The dust has been recently cleaned," Raf announced, "I think…I think my parents were here before they disappeared!"

"Really?" Jack asked, "Well…it's a starting point at least!"

"At least," Raf agreed, sitting down and turning the computer on.

"Wonder what they were looking for…" Miko started, "Raf? You ok?"

Raf wasn't paying attention to her…he was focused on the drawing above the desk…it was titled "_The Grid"_.

Just like the Grid the crazy chat-room stalker talked about.

"Hey Raf…there's numbers on the screen," Jack said.

The younger boy looked down, noticing a string of numbers on the blackened glass.

"Hmm…" Raf hummed, touching the glass…

And it turned a lighter shade of black, a keyboard, a chat box, and another window appeared on the screen.

Raf typed on the keyboard.

_$Who am I?_

**flynn:** came the reply.

"Flynn," Raf said, shaking his head.

"Well, it's true," Miko shrugged, "You _are _Raf Flynn,"

Raf ignored her and kept typing.

_$uname- a_

**Solar OS 4.0.1 Generic _ 50203 - 02 sun4m i386**

**Unknown. Unknown.**

_$login –n root_

**Login incorrect**

**login:**

Raf paused.

"Huh," he muttered, typing again, "Let's try the back door…"

It didn't like that very well.

**No home directory specified in password file!**

**Logging in with home=/**

**#**

Raf gave a soft growl of impatience.

"What were you working on?" he whispered as Jack and Miko leaned in closer.

_#bin/history_

**488 cd/ opt/ LLL/ controller/ laser/**

**489 vi LLLSDLaserControl.c**

**490 make**

**491 make install**

**492 ./sanity_check**

**493 ./configure-o **

**494 vi **

**495 vi ~/last_will_and_ **

And the list went on…until something caught Raf's eye.

**502 LLLSDLaserControl- ok 2**

"LaserControl," Raf hummed.

"See if that does anything!" Miko suggested, "I mean…lasers are awesome!"

Raf rolled his eyes and typed again.

_# bin/__LLLSDLaserControl- ok 3_

A box popped up.

**Aperture Clear? Yes No**

Raf heard something powering up…but he waved it off as the Arcade's heating system starting up.

He hit enter.

There was a soft whirring sound.

Jack turned around and saw the laser powering up.

"Guys!" he yelled.

Raf and Miko turned around…right as the laser fired.

And everything went black.

**And I bet you all know where this is going next. :) Remember, I take ideas from you guys!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. The Grid

**So I actually had this typed up last night...but slow connection. That's the _one_ thing I don't like about living in the country is the slow internet connection. Anyway, here's chapter 5. Oh, and before you guys complain, most of the plot themes will come from _Tron_ and _Tron: Legacy._ We might get some _T_r_on: Uprising_ in here too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 5

The Grid

As quickly as everything went black, the lights snapped back on. A faint blue sheen covered everything and the trio got up from where they had fallen.

"Dude…" Miko started, "What did you _do_?"

"I…I didn't do anything," Raf stuttered.

"Yeah right," Miko snorted, "You turned on the laser!"

"You told me to!"

"Enough," Jack ordered, voice gaining a deep rumbling tone that they had heard Optimus use on insubordinates.

They quit bickering.

"Now," Jack continued, his voice switching back to normal, "Since you two aren't fighting anymore…I suggest we get out of this creepy basement and out into the sunlight,"

Miko and Raf both nodded and they all three sprinted up the stairs, through the tunnel and through the arcade…

And into a world that was _so_ not their own.

"Something's wrong," Jack started, frowning.

"No, _really_?" Miko asked sarcastically, "Because last time I checked, the buildings outside of the arcade didn't look _nothing_ like this!"

"No...besides the building," Jack sighed, "Something feels wrong,"

"No…something feels _right_," Raf corrected.

"Let's go take a look around," Miko suggested, "This is _so_ cool!"

"You were just saying how bad it was!" Jack protested.

The wind picked up and a light shone down on the kids. Raf looked up, paling and yanked on Jack's shirt.

"If you thought it was bad…" he started meekly, "It's about to get worse!"

The older teens froze and looked up, eyes widening.

"Is that…" Jack started, slack jawed, "A _Reco_?"

"Recognizer," Raf confirmed nodding, "Like in _Space Paranoids_,"

"We're _so_ toast," Jack concluded, "I think…_now_ would be a good time to run for it!"

All three turned…and stopped.

The ground was falling away from them.

"I can get us across," Jack said, closing his eyes for a second and then starting to run.

He leaped forwards and fell flat on the ground.

"JACK!" Raf and Miko shouted.

The young Prime got up, rubbing his head.

"I…why didn't that work?" he mumbled, "I…"

He stopped, revelation hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I can't transform," he breathed, "I…I'm _normal_,"

Raf saw the immense fear in his friend's eyes. He knew that normally, Jack's eyes would be a bright royal blue by now…

But they were still storm blue.

"Jack," Raf whispered, "We need to get out of h…"

A rough hand grabbed him from behind, making him yelp.

A black and red garbed figure grabbed Miko and another grabbed Jack, holding them.

"These Programs have no disks," one announced.

"Another _stray_," a second spat.

"Take them to the games," the one holding Raf ordered, hauling Raf towards the Recognizer.

"No! Stop!" Raf screeched, thrashing wildly, "Please!"

"We're not Programs!" Miko yelled.

"Let go of me!" Jack snarled.

All three were locked into place onto the Recognizer's loading platform.

"Where are we?" Jack whispered.

"I think…I think we're on the Grid," Raf answered.

"You mean that drawing on the wall in that creepy underground cellar? _That_ Grid?" Miko demanded.

"The one that the crazy stalker person said was his home," Jack finished.

"Y-Yeah," Raf stuttered.

"We are _so_ dead," Miko mumbled.

Raf turned to a young man standing tiredly beside him.

"Does the name Sam Flynn mean anything to you?" Raf asked softly.

"You might want to be quiet if you wish to live," the 'man' said, voice sounding different.

Not metallic like an Autobot or Decepticon's…it was more of a synthesized electronic sound.

The same sound Raf's own voice was starting to take on.

"Not the games, not the games," another begged repeatedly.

"What's _his_ problem?" Miko asked a third.

He turned around, revealing his almost destroyed face and growled at her, causing Miko to squeak in fear.

Jack stayed silent. Whatever was going on…he didn't like it.

He hated being helpless. He now knew how Bumblebee felt when he had his T-Cog taken from him…but he felt a little worse.

Stuck in a weaker form, more comforting yes, but still weaker than his form of metal and wire…he hated it.

He couldn't save his friends.

The Recognizers suddenly landed and the guards made way for another Program, letting it scan each victim in said vehicle.

It looked at the first Program.

"Rectify,"

Then it moved onto the begger.

"Games,"

"No…no!" the Program wailed, "Please!"

It moved to Raf.

"Games,"

A cold fist clenched in Raf's heart and it turned to Miko.

"What you looking at zero-bit?" the girl demanded.

"Games,"

It turned its masked gaze to Jack.

The Prime's own steely gaze held the Program's. Daring him to make a move.

"Games,"

The Guards took the three kids and the, now shrieking, Program with them. The Program broke free, shrieking at the top of his lungs and sprinted towards the vents, the Guards giving chase…

They stopped as the Program leaped into the vents and derezzed.

Miko, Raf, and Jack gasped, struggling as their Guards put them on separate elevators.

Miko was the first to drop out of sight.

"MIKO!" Jack and Raf shouted.

Then Jack disappeared.

"JACK!" Raf yelled…

Right as his own platform dropped.

"Me!" he cried as he suddenly came to a halt.

The room was dark and Raf looked nervously around. His birthmarks itched and felt like they were on _fire_!

Suddenly, a light clicking sound made itself known. Raf looked around and saw four women walking towards him.

"Um…?" Raf started.

Two women lifted their fingers and they glowed with brilliant white light. They gently ran their fingers down the sides of Raf's clothes until they reached his shoes.

They then took off the shredded remains, and his _glasses_ and tossed them.

Raf's face heated up as his bare skin shone in the dim light…his birthmarks seemed to glow.

A black bodysuit of sorts materialized over his bare skin and the women walked over to a rack of some sort. One placed some sort of visor-like device over Raf's eyes and his vision came back into clarity.

The others came back with small bits and pieces of armor that fitted over Raf's legs and chest.

They all snapped together and lights began to flicker on over the suit. The top part of his arm, right below his shoulders but right above his hexagon birthmark was bare. The rest was covered by a soft, black material.

The strangest part was…the glowing white lights on the body armor were in the same places and same shapes as his birthmarks!

**"Attention, Program,"** a female voice said softly, **"You will receive an Identity Disk. Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this disk. If you lose your disk or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate deresolution,"**

He felt one of the women snap the disk into place on his back.

Something clicked in the boy and his pupils flickered a pale blue before returning to black.

For some odd reason…everything felt…right.

"Mirroring complete," one of the women said, "Disk activated and synchronized…proceed to games,"

"Games?" Raf asked as the woman retreated into pods, "Where are you going?"

Three of them stepped in. The fourth looked at the young boy.

"What am I supposed to do?" Raf asked.

"Survive," she answered.

And she too left.

The light died and the shackles binding Raf in place fell apart. The door in front of him opened and Raf pitched forwards.

"Easy there," a familiar voice said.

Raf looked up at Jack who was also dressed in black armor. But his had a bluish tint compared to Raf's glaring white and he also had blue light accents on some spaces, and it was barely illuminated. Only a few circles and maybe one line.

"You ok?" Miko asked.

Like Jack, she too had colored light spaces (pinkish in color), but her main light was more of a violet tone. She had more designs than either Raf or Jack.

Raf deemed that it was because she was a girl.

Another door opened and the three walked forwards into a glass elevator-like thing.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Raf asked.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"I do," Miko answered as the lift cleared a wall, revealing the arena.

**"All combatants, prepare for Disk Wars,"** the woman's voice called.

_"Disk wars!"_ the crowd yelled, _"Disk wars!"_

Miko turned towards the boys.

"We're going to play games,"

**Hehe, another cliffy. I am so evil. Well, I've got a choir concert tonight, so I will be unable to write until very, _very_ late. So maybe I'll see you all tomorrow?  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Program versus Prime

**Sorry 'bout the wait guys. Had a nasty round with Calculus, got to go see my second choice college, _AND_ I got accepted to my first choice college! So to celebrate, I wrote another chapter of _Gridlock_ for y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 6

Program versus Prime

"Games?" Jack asked.

"Like…_video_ games?" Raf asked as their little elevator stopped.

They got out and faced three tall, well-built Programs.

**"Platform 8,"** the computer announced.

Raf shivered in the cold air of the Arena, he wished that his armor covered more of his shoulders, like Jack's did. All Raf had was a strip of cloth that covered his birthmark, and then what looked like long sleeved gloves but that was it.

It had a certain agility going for it…but Raf really just wanted to get warm.

**"Teams 13 and 14, Disk Wars,"**

The three Programs detached their Disks and helmets formed over their heads.

On instinct, Raf pulled out his own Disk, the armor around his neck shifting upwards until it covered his head.

"Cool!" Miko breathed.

The Disks lit up and the three Programs hurled their Disks at the three friends.

"Duck!" Jack yelled, pushing Miko and Raf down.

The Disks whizzed over their heads before bouncing off the walls.

"Wonder what would have happened if it hit us?" Miko panted as she got up.

Jack turned his gaze at another platform and the two other kids followed his sight…

Right as the Program on the platform was hit by a Disk…and it sliced straight through his midsection, derezzing him on the spot.

Miko let out a shriek, Jack's mouth fell open and Raf gave a small squeak of fear as he turned back towards the other Programs they were supposed to be fighting.

"Well…I guess there's only one way outta here," Jack sighed, pulling out his Disk and lighting it, his armor encasing his head just like Raf's, Miko followed suit.

Jack hurled his own Disk at the opposition. The Program he was aiming for ducked and the Disk went sailing harmlessly over his head.

Miko threw hers in a downward arc, trying to catch the second Program off guard, but he deflected it.

Raf watched his opponent carefully…and threw.

His Program must have not been looking…

Because Raf's Disk went right through its chest and the Program burst into millions of little blueish cubes.

"Awesome Raf!" Miko shouted…

Right as her Program threw his Disk at the floor right underneath her, causing it to shatter and Miko to give a small yelp as she nearly fell to her demise.

Jack deflected a Disk and grabbed Miko, with a hand, hauling her up easily.

"NOW THAT'S JUST CHEATING!" Miko screeched at the Programs as she got her footing.

"Miko…less talking more fighting!" Jack ordered, flinging his Disk in a deadly arc.

The Program couldn't dodge in time…the Disk carved a deep slash in between its helmet and its neck armor and it shattered into pieces.

The final Program leaped up into the air and came down, intending to cut Miko down. Both boys threw their Disks at the Program, but it deflected them both.

"MIKO!" Jack and Raf screamed…

Right as Miko brought her Disk down on the section of floor the Program was going to land on.

It fell right through the gap, screaming as it derezzed.

**"Team 14, deresolution,"**

Miko, got up and brushed herself off.

"How do you like me _now_," she jeered down the hole.

"We won!" Raf shouted.

"Now let us out!" Jack snapped.

**Team 13, round one, victory,"**

The platform moved…

And they were faced with a single Program.

**"Team 13 and 6, Disk Wars, initiate."**

The Program preformed an elaborate move consisting of flips and spins before growling at the three, Disk activated.

"Yeah…" Jack started, pushing Miko and Raf forwards, "We're out,"

They sprinted towards the opening in the floor right as the Program threw his Disk. All three hit the floor sliding and Jack took out his Disk, deflecting the oncoming one and replacing his on his back right as they slid through the opening and the other Program derezzed.

**"Team 13, victory,"**

Jack, Miko, and Raf hit the platform below theirs and started running.

**"Team 13, violation,"**

When they came to a ledge, Jack took a flying leap, his increased strength shooting him far to the other side. He came to a skidding stop and took a deep breath.

**"Team 2, deresolution,"**

"Well, at least I haven't lost _everything_," he muttered as he looked back up at his friends.

Raf and Miko took a few steps backwards before taking a running leap towards the next platform. Jack snatched their arms out of the air and yanked them to safety.

**"Team 13, violation,"**

"Thanks Jack," Raf panted, putting his small hands on his knees.

"No problem," Jack replied…

Right as the arena morphed and shifted into a _much _bigger arena, causing all three kids to slide into it.

**"Initiate final round,"**

Jack turned around and immediately put Raf and Miko behind him as a Program in black and orange armor stalked forwards.

**"Team 13 versus Defcon,"**

Raf frowned. Something about this one seemed familiar.

_"Defcon!"_ the crowd shrieked, "_Defcon!"_

"I don't like this…" Miko started…right as the Program gave a low electronic growl and pulled out his Disk, making the crowd scream in excitement.

He was going to kill the three kids…and he was going to enjoy it.

An even lower, feral, metallic snarl rumbled from Jack as he unsheathed his Disk and a low hiss slipped out between Jack's teeth.

"Jaaaack," Raf begged, "Don't lose it!"

Jack shrugged him off and he and the Program started circling.

"JACK!" Raf screeched.

"Its no use," Miko sighed, watching the two circle like two predators, "Remember when Optimus gets mad and he just shuts down?"

Raf shuddered, remembering that _one_ time that he'd seen the Prime loose his cool.

"Apparently Jack does the same, just like Dusk does,"

Suddenly, Jack threw his Disk. The Program ducked gracefully out of the way, sending his own Disk at Jack.

Jack, equally as graceful, leaped upwards, twisting over the razor sharp Disk, before landing on his hands and knees like a cat, slightly bending his head as the Disk ricocheted off the wall and back towards the Program.

Raf yelped and pushed Miko down as a Disk shot towards them. He raised his own Disk and let the projectile deflect off it.

"Thanks," Miko said, getting out her own Disk as Jack sent another deadly throw at the Program.

Who, once again, dodged it.

Miko and Raf both threw their Disks as Jack threw his again. There was no _way_ the Program could dodge all…

He deflected one, flipped over another and ducked under the third.

A loud beeping sound was heard and the Program retreated.

**_"Come on!"_**Jack snarled in Cybertronian, eyes locked onto his 'target', **_"Huh? Come on!"_**

"Jack don't antagonize him!" Raf yelled…

Right as the floor dropped below him and Jack hit the ceiling with an audible _THUD._

Miko hit next to Raf while he landed on his hands, his wrist giving an ominous crack as he hit, the cloth on his upper arms slipped, revealing his birthmark slightly.

Raf bit down the scream of pain he wanted to give and he cradled his wounded wrist, tears streaking down his face.

Meanwhile, Jack had just rolled over on his back and watched the Program come flying at him. Jack remembered the stunt Miko pulled and shattered the tile before him. But Defcon landed agilely, feet on either side of the shattered panel.

Jack's blue eyes were wide in shock as he barely could make out two baleful eyes glaring him down through the ebon mask.

The Program started up an offensive against the young Prime and managed to get his feet under Jack's, yanking them out from under him.

Jack went sprawling on his stomach. He turned around just to see that the Program was gone.

He looked around, right as the gravity was restored to normal and Jack hit the ground hard.

He looked up once more…and saw Defcon descending rapidly towards Jack's chest. The Program landed heavily on the Prime's ribs and nearly cracked them, putting his Disk under Jack's chin.

_"Derezz!"_ the crowd screamed _"Derezz!"_

A smaller Disk shot through the air and knocked the Program's Disk out of his hand. Defcon looked up and saw Raf plucking his returning Disk out of the air.

"You won't hurt him!" Raf yelled.

Defcon got off Jack, grabbed his Disk, and started towards Raf.

"Please?" Raf finished with a squeak.

He barely raised his Disk in time to block the Program, sending his Disk screeching off of his and down Raf's arm, making him yelp in pain before Defcon kicked Raf down to the ground.

Miko started in, but the Program leveled his Disk at her.

A drop of Raf's blood hit the floor, forming into perfect spheres.

Defcon looked at the blood and then at Raf's face and then at Jack and Miko.

"Users," Defcon rasped.

Raf froze at that oddly familiar voice. He had heard it…he knew he had…

Where, he didn't know.

The Disk shut off and Defcon yanked Raf up to his feet before doing the same to Jack and Miko as the crowd booed.

_"Identify yourselves, Programs,"_ a voice bellowed.

"Who you callin' Program, Program?" Miko shouted.

"We're not Programs," Jack added.

There was a pause.

_"Identify,"_ a deeper voice snarled.

Raf jolted as the black garbed Program shoved him.

"My name is Raf," the boy whispered.

The program shoved him again, twisting Raf's arm painfully behind his back.

"MY NAME IS RAFAEL!"Raf shrieked, "Rafael Esquivel! Rafael Flynn!"

The crowd went silent.

"Raf…what did you do?" Miko whispered.

"I…I dunno," he stuttered, "All I said was my name,"

"Maybe it has some power here," Jack suggested.

"Move," Defcon growled, shoving Raf forwards, "User,"

"What is a User?" Raf demanded.

Defcon pointed to Jack and Miko.

"Then what am I?" Raf asked.

Defcon's helmet came inches from Raf's visor.

"Half-Breed,"

Raf frowned. Why was he a Half-Breed? _What_ was a Half-Breed?

He didn't get the chance to ask. Defcon shoved his shoulder once again. The trio were shoved into an elevator and taken up to the viewing box…

But no one noticed that the drops of blood on the arena floor shimmered blue and became glittering cubes. No one noticed that the cut on Raf's arm slowly began to change.

**So, Raf is starting to show the Program half of him. He still has his User strengths (more study than a Program and such...look at the TRON wikia, it explains the different strengths a User has compared to a Program). Next is where Raf meets CLU and the threesome get to have "fun" on light cycles...until someone intervenes...any guesses?  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Rescued

**Finally, _FINALLY_ I get to post this. Anyway, here's chapter 7. I hope you guys like it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 7

Rescued

"Let me go!" Raf snapped, thrashing in the guards' grip, "Let go!"

The guards holding the Raf let him go after they practically shoved the trio into a room.

"Freaks," Miko scoffed.

"Miko…" Jack warned.

"What?" she asked innocently, "At least _I _wasn't the one who lost my temper,"

Jack's face ruddied as he turned his gaze downwards.

"Where are we?" Raf asked.

A dark robed Program turned around, the yellow light lines glowing threateningly on the black fabric.

"Who are you?" Raf added.

The Program's helmet retracted, revealing a youngish face.

Jack gasped.

"You're Kevin Flynn!" he exclaimed, "I've seen pictures of you…but you disappeared!"

"Grandpa?" Raf squeaked softly, eyes widening.

"So you're Rafael," the newcomer hummed, "Look at you kid. Look at the size of you,"

He came closer and put an arm on Raf's shoulder.

Raf shuddered convulsively.

He didn't like him touching him. Especially right there.

"How did you get in here?" his grandfather asked.

"A-Alan s-sent a message…" Raf started, trying to slip his arm out of the older man's grip, "P-please don't touch me there,"

The older man raised his hands in surrender and his gaze scanned over Raf.

"Just you…and your…friends," he hummed, circling the young boy, "Isn't this _something_,"

"You look like those pictures from the eighties," Jack pointed out.

"Oh a lot has happened," the older Flynn chuckled, "More than you can imagine,"

He turned to Defcon who was right behind Raf.

"Disk," he ordered.

Defcon took Raf's Disk off his back, causing Raf to yelp in surprise as the man in front of him caught it.

"Let's have a look," the older Flynn pulled up what looked like a bit of video file on Raf's Disk, him hugging his adopted mother goodbye, him waving to his guardian and getting onto the plane, Alan explaining the Arcade…

As it showed, Raf felt an irritating tickling sensation on the back of his head, like someone was brushing it with their fingertips.

"Got it," the older Flynn whispered, holding up the Disk and turned towards Raf, "Hmmm…I expected more,"

He tossed the boy's Disk to Defcon.

"So…you were trapped in here," Raf started.

"That's right,"

"And you're in charge," Raf continued.

"Right again, you're two for two…just like your father,"

"My dad?" Raf asked whirling around, "You know where he is? And Mom?"

"Your parents…I'd have to I don't know at the moment,"

"They're not dead,"

"Not that _I_ know of,"

"So…can we just find them and go home?" Raf asked in a small voice.

"Not in the cards," the older Flynn replied, shaking his head as he turned his back on the threesome, "Not for you three anyway…"

"That's a heck of a way to treat your grandson!" Miko snapped.

"Ah…about _that_…"

"He's not my grandfather," Raf breathed, eyes widening, and then darkening angrily, "He's no Flynn. You _lied _to me!"

"On more than one thing," the Program chuckled, "No, I am not Kevin Flynn. I am CLU. As for your parents…I was half lying when I said I didn't know where they were,"

Raf started towards CLU, but Defcon held him back.

"Where are they!?" Raf demanded.

Jack looked at his friend, he'd only seen him this mad once…and that was when he tried to take down Megatron after said Dark Lord tried to kill him.

"What'd you do to them!?" Raf screeched as the guards dragged the three of them out, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PARENTS!?"

"Same thing I'm going to do with the three of you…Users," CLU called, and then added softer, "ISO,"

* * *

The three kids stood in another arena, CLU's henchprogram watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Greetings Programs!" he called, the crowd cheered, "Oh, what an occasion we have here before us…because your rumors are true! We have, in our midst, not one, like before…but _three_ Users!"

The crowd booed.

* * *

High above the stadium, two Programs sat on a billboard. One in a nearly black suit, the other with slightly more lines running through his.

The second Program turned to his older partner.

"You're _really_ going to go through with this?" he asked.

"Of course I am," the other replied, looking at the younger, "He is Flynn's grandson…I cannot allow him to be killed,"

"Flynn would have our heads," the younger program agreed, "And his friends?"

"The more Users we save, the better," the elder replied, "You still have a lot to learn my apprentice,"

The young Program shrugged, "I'll learn quick under you,"

"You always did," the elder chuckled, patting the younger on the shoulder, "Now…let's get ready. We'll give CLU a surprise he'll _never_ forget,"

"I've had some of my friends tag the stadium walls," the younger added, "They'll go off when we hit the stadium floor,"

"Good."

* * *

"Three Users," the Program repeated, "So, what to do? What do these _Users_ deserve?...Might I suggest perhaps…the challenge of the Grid?"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"And…who best to battle these three opponents?" the Program asked, "Perhaps one who has some…experience in these matters?"

Music started to play and stairs unfolded from the ship as CLU started to descend.

"Oh, yes, indeed, Programs," the Program shouted, "Your Liberator! Your Luminary! Your leader and maker!"

CLU strode towards the threesome.

"The one who vanquished the tyranny of the User those many cycles before! The one who defeated the Son of Flynn…!"

Raf's eyes narrowed behind his visor. Vanquished the User? Defeated the Son of Flynn? He…he didn't mean his Grandfather and Father did he?

"I've been waiting a _long_ time for this," CLU whispered, turning to Raf.

"CLU!" the Program finished as the crowd broke out into cheers.

"You want to play?" Raf murmured softly, "I'll play,"

The Program took a box from one of the guards.

"Excellent words, sir," he said as he presented to box to CLU, "Were you pleased with my execution? The crowd seemed quite energized,"

CLU looked at the half ISO's face, which was dark with anger.

"It wasn't meant for them," CLU smirked as he took a baton, happy to know he had made the Half-Breed mad.

The Program went over to the trio, holding out the box as far as he could so he didn't have to touch the Users.

All three took the batons.

"What's this?" Raf asked.

Miko held hers out like a sword.

"What the frag are we supposed to do with these?" she asked.

"Miko!" Jack warned.

"I'll give you a hint," the Program quipped, "Not that,"

The crowd roared with laughter as Miko's face turned a shocking shade of red.

CLU started walking off.

**"Grid is live,"** the computer announced as four other Programs came up behind the trio, **"Initiate light cycle battle,"**

"Light cycle…" Jack started, "Like a _motor_cycle?"

"I don't see any bikes," Miko shrugged…

Right as CLU broke his baton, and a lightcycle appeared under him. He and his team shot towards the three Users.

Jack, Raf, and Miko dodged, as did their teammates.

"You've got no chance, User," one said before speeding off.

"Their bikes are faster than ours," another supplied, being more helpful, "Use the levels,"

Jack looked at his baton…and a grin crossed his face.

"Now _this_ I can do," he chuckled.

Soon, he was speeding off as easily as he would have done back in Jasper with Arcee.

He whipped back around and stopped by his friends.

"Break the baton and place it where the handlebars would go on a bike," Jack ordered, "I'll help you steer once you get go…"

He never got to finish…or at least Raf didn't hear him.

Because Raf was already shooting off. He felt like he belonged on that bike and he let out a cry of joy as Miko and Jack caught up with him and their teammates.

Jack took point, Miko and Raf on either side of him and their teammates on their flanks. A ribbon of brilliant blue-white light streamed from Jack's lightcycle, just as a violet ribbon flashed from Miko's.

"Here we go," Jack called as Raf's finally lit up.

Their teammates split off like branches from a tree. Raf looked down into the lower levels from the glass-like surface, watching as one of the opposing members whipped around underneath his teammate, then ramping up onto the same level as said teammate gave a high pitched shriek, ramming into the ribbon of light and exploding into pixels.

Raf gasped in shock, looking up right as CLU's lightcycle tried to do the same to him!

The boy yanked on the handlebars, the side of his bike and his leg brushing the wall. Raf let out a small hiss of pain as he pulled away from the wall…

And down into a lower level, making the air rush out of his lungs.

He looked around, just in time to see Jack ramping over the side of a level entrance and pulling a quick move that caused the Program to ram into the light ribbon.

Jack raised a fist, leaving it in the air for several seconds as the crowd booed.

Miko wasn't as fancy as Jack's sneak attack.

She pulled out her Disk as she got close and sliced some sort of part in the bike, causing lightcycle and rider to tumble out of control, derezzing against the side of the arena in a fiery explosion.

The exchange student let out a war whoop and raised her own hand in a 'rock on' position.

Suddenly a lightcycle flipped upwards out of a level entrance, nearly hitting Raf. With reflexes only a User could have, Raf dodged the rapidly dissolving vehicle and went down into the level, spotting Jack, Miko, and the last Program on their team.

"Hey!" he shouted as he got close to the three of them, "We gotta work together, it's the only way to get outta here!"

The Program looked at Raf and then up at the Black Guard member above them. He turned back to Raf and gave a nod.

"Miko, follow me," Jack ordered, "Raf, stay with the Program, okay?"

"Got it," Raf nodded as he sped up.

* * *

"Miko, keep him busy while I flank off," Jack said.

"Gotcha!" Miko replied as Jack went speeding off as another Black Guard member came after her.

Miko looked up at the one that followed her as it got down on the same level.

"That's it…" she urged, "You got me…"

She sped off towards the a fork in the course and ended up behind the Guard. Miko gunned the engine, getting behind the Guard.

"Boo!" she cried as she suddenly made a sharp turn.

The Black Guard looked after her…not paying attention as to what was in front of him…

He didn't see Jack zip in front of him until it was too late.

Miko and Jack whooped and hollered as their teamwork paid off.

"Let's go find Raf," Jack suggested.

* * *

Raf and the Program started closing in on the Black Guard chasing them, edging their streams closer and closer…

Until the lightcycle flipped and caused their teammate to rocket off his own bike, the sleek vehicle transforming back into a simple baton.

Raf looked at the baton on the floor and shot towards it.

"I'm coming," he muttered, leaning down and scooping the baton upwards.

He turned back towards the Program and leaned out, reaching for the Program's outstretched hand…

When a black and sickly yellow lightcycle slammed down on top of the Program. Raf gave a high pitched yelp as the Program's hand derezzed from the baton.

"Raf!" Jack yelled, coming up next to him, "Toss it here!"

Raf threw the second baton and Jack strapped it to a holster on his leg.

"What do we do now?" Miko asked.

"We take down CLU," Raf replied.

"Raf…that doesn't sound like you…" Jack started.

"He's probably killed my parents!" Raf cried, "Jack…if Megatron killed Optimus and Elita…what would you do?"

Jack's eyes hardened under his helmet and he gripped the handlebars tightly.

"Let's get the creep," he finally growled.

All three whirled around, coming straight at CLU as he barreled towards them, Disk in hand.

"This is it," Raf growled, "Come on…"

At the last second, Raf dodged the oncoming Disk…but his lightcycle derezzed from under him, making him tumble across the floor and onto his already injured wrist and leg, making daggers of pain shoot through him.

"RAF!" Miko and Jack shouted, stopping their lightcycles and coming to the boy's prone figure.

"Unhhh," Raf groaned as Miko rolled him over, "Wh…what happened?"

"You just had a wreck," Jack said, checking his wrist, "You've got a nasty scrape on your leg and…your wrist is broke,"

"Broke!?" Raf asked, voice going staticky with fear.

There was the sound of metal scraping glass and Jack stood, unsheathing his Disk as CLU came on towards him and his friends.

"Time to end this," Jack growled.

Suddenly, two large objects came between Jack and CLU, a ribbon of light separating them for an instant. CLU hit the brakes hard, but he flipped over his vehicle and the wall, landing on his backside.

Two car-like vehicles came to a halt next to them, a clear glass dome retracted, revealing a black and white garbed Program.

"Bring the Grandson of Flynn and one of you get in, the other go with in the second vehicle," the Program growled as the second car's dome retracted, also revealing a black and blue garbed Program.

**"Illegal combatant on the Grid,"**

"Get in!" the other called.

Jack hesitated, helping Raf to his feet.

**"Illegal combatant on the Grid,"**

"Get. In," the first Program repeated.

"Miko, go with the second guy, I'll take Raf," Jack ordered.

Miko gave a nod and hopped into the car while Jack handed Raf to the first Program who gently set him beside Jack.

"Know this," Jack growled as he set Raf on his lap so they could both fit, "You try to hurt him…I will take you apart. Same goes for the girl,"

The Program's black mask stared at him blankly, and the newcomer gunned it.

**"System failure, release Defcon,"**

"Who are you?" Raf asked weakly.

"Hang on," the Program replied.

He rammed into a Black Guard, making it shriek as it wrecked. The second car deployed what looked like grenades and they detonated, causing Defcon and his Black Guard compatriot to fly into the air. Defcon pulled out a second baton and landed back on the Grid, chasing after them.

"Doesn't he _ever_ give up?" Jack asked.

"Now would be a good time," the Program growled.

"Why?"

"I wasn't talking to you,"

The arena wall exploded and their cars didn't stop. Jack could see a gaping ravine on the outside.

"Pull up!" Jack howled, "You can't make that!"

The Programs gunned their cars and ramped across the ravine, safely, albeit roughly, landing on the other side.

"Made it," the Program replied, making Raf give a weak laugh while Jack shot him a glare.

"They're turning around," Jack pointed out.

"Not by choice," the Program replied, "Their vehicles aren't designed to go off-Grid. They will malfunction on this terrain,"

"So…who are you? And why did you save us?" Raf asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"Patience, Grandson of Flynn," was the reply, "All of your questions will be answered soon,"

They continued driving until they reached a cliff with a tiny crevice.

"Hey…" Raf started, "We're not going to fiiit!"

He closed his eyes as both cars shot through the crevice and into a hangar of sorts.

"We fit," Jack shrugged as Raf opened his eyes and the dome opened.

"How epic was that!?" Miko cheered as she got out, "Going through that cliff and…"

"Yeah, pretty fun, Miko," Jack sighed as he helped Raf out again.

"Come," the Program who took Jack and Raf said, walking with the second Program towards a panel of glass.

The threesome followed, stepping on right as the lift began to rise, blinking white as it went into the ceiling.

When they came out, it was into a dimly lit room, a man sat in the center, looking through a huge window.

"Wait here," the first Program ordered as he and his friend walked towards the man.

"Ah, I knew you two were here," the man in the middle of the room hummed, "Your footsteps gave you away. I think something is going to happen soon…I saw the portal light up,"

"Something _has_ happened, sir," the second Program said, "You have guests,"

"Guests?" the man laughed bitterly, "What guests? CLU has pretty much everyone I care about,"

"Not everyone," the first Program replied, gesturing at the kids to come forwards.

The man stood slowly up, his greying hair catching the light as it turned on.

He looked similar to CLU, or at least that's what Raf thought, but he was old…much older than CLU.

"Rafael?" the man breathed.

Raf frowned.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

The man staggered as if struck.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the first Program replied, "Not that you would know any of us,"

His mask retracted revealing a man who looked like a younger version of…

"Alan!?" Raf asked, shocked.

"That is the name of my User," the Program said, "My name is Tron,"

"And who is your buddy?" Miko asked.

The second Program gave a short laugh as his mask retracted.

"I have to say, Raf…he kinda looks like an older version of you," Jack said.

"There's a reason for that," the Program shrugged, "'Cause he's _my_ User,"

Raf's eyes went wide.

"B…Beck?"

The Program nodded.

"You _know_ him?" Miko asked.

"It was the name I gave a program that I made for Papá for the factory…it was supposed to be a mechanical helper…not a security program," Raf explained.

"That _was_, and still is, my function," Beck said, "Tron found me and trained me to take his place should something happen to him,"

"So…" Raf started, turning towards the man, "Who are you then?"

"Well…" the man started, rubbing the back of his head, "My name is Kevin Flynn,"

He gave a sheepish smile so similar to Raf's own.

"And I'm your Grandfather,"

**Nice cliffie huh? :) I told you guys that I would have just a little of _Tron: Uprising _in here. So, now Raf knows his grandfather is alive...we might get some explanations in the next chapter...so until then!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Flynn

**Short chapter here guys, kinda a filler/important chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while on this one, kinda starting to run out of ideas...little help please? :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or ****_Tron: Legacy_**

Chapter 8

Flynn

Silence reigned in the room as the two Flynn's watched each other.

Raf's mouth opened and closed multiple times, but he was unable to say the questions he wanted so dearly to ask.

Thankfully, he had his two friends here.

"How are you here after all these years?" Jack asked.

"Time passes differently here than out in the real world," Flynn shrugged, "I've been stuck in here for a long time. Then Sam got stuck in here as well,"

"But…that doesn't make sense," Raf started, "Dad was out a few months ago…I _saw_ him! And Mom!"

"They got out," Flynn muttered, "They made it to the portal and escaped,"

Raf frowned.

"So why didn't you go with them?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to, Raf," Flynn said, kneeling down and putting a gentle hand on Raf's shoulder, "But something came up,"

"What came up?" Miko asked.

"CLU," Flynn growled, "CLU came up,"

"As you've seen," Beck started, "CLU has pretty much taken over. He attacked Flynn and Tron, causing Tron to be severely injured and Flynn to flee to the Outlands,"

"He left me for dead," Tron replied bitterly, "He dragged me onto a slave ship and ordered the pilots to derezz me once we got out to the Outlands. I was smuggled out by a sympathetic Program who later betrayed me…but I won't go into details, seeing as he cannot bother us anymore,"

"After Tron was taken away, CLU started destroying innocent Programs, and the resistance started," Flynn added sadly, "But it was quickly squashed. Some of the Programs escaped, and a friend of mine smuggled Quorra, your mother, Raf, to me. I trained her as my apprentice and she learned much."

Raf cocked his head, confused. What did he mean by that? His mom wasn't a Program…

Was she?

"Cycles later, I found Beck and started training him…but my wounds caught up with me and I nearly died from them," Tron continued, "CLU found me when Beck and I went to get my wounds healed…I was separated from Beck and repurposed. I wasn't Tron anymore, I was Rinzler,"

"Then Sam arrived," Flynn smiled, "Quorra saved him from the Games and brought him to me. We headed towards the portal, which is open for about eight hours outside world time…but CLU was waiting for us there. I had to re-integrate with him and it nearly killed me. The both of us had gotten too powerful to be reunited. Our fields rebounded off one another and threw us both in opposite directions, resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed much of the formations surrounding the portal. Tron found me in the Sea of Simulation and pulled me out,"

"After I got some sense knocked into me," Tron chuckled darkly, "I looked right at you during that dogfight and I shook off CLU's repurposing, attacking CLU and ending up crashing into the Sea,"

"And I found them both staggering around while I was running an errand for work," Beck finished, "Your parents made it out, Raf, but your grandfather was stuck in the Grid again. Sam thought he was dead…and when the three of us saw the Portal open…we knew he was back,"

"Someone had sent out a false message about me being alive," Flynn said, "Tron and Beck both went into the city, they found Sam and Quorra both being taken by Black Guards…Quorra escaped, but Sam is still in CLU's clutches,"

"We've got to save him!" Raf cried, "And we've got to find mom!"

"And we will," Flynn promised, "Trust me, I want my son and daughter-in-law to be safe too, Raf,"

"Hold up," Jack interrupted, "You said that a sympathetic program smuggled Quorra out of the city…right?"

"Right,"

"How did she get into the Grid?" Jack asked.

"Ah," Flynn sighed, "Very observant of you…?"

"Jack,"

"Very observant of you, Jack," Flynn corrected, "Now, to answer your question….Quorra _never_ entered the Grid,"

"What!?" the three kids asked in unison.

"If she never entered the Grid…" Miko started, "Then that means she's not human…"

"If…If Mom isn't human…then what is she?" Raf asked.

"And that's where we get to the interesting part," Flynn said, looking down at his grandson, "She's a program…an Isomorphic Algorithm, better known…"

"As an ISO," Tron finished, "The last of her kind…until now,"

"Me," Raf started, "I'm…an ISO?"

"_Half_ ISO," Tron corrected, "You are still half User,"

_"Half-Breed,"_ Defcon's gravelly voice hissed in Raf's head.

And that's what he was.

A Half-Breed.

Half human, like Dusk.

But he wasn't half Cybertronian or half Cybreian…

He was half _Program_. Half ISO.

"Half-Breed," Raf whispered sadly.

Flynn gently slid Raf's sleeve down a bit, revealing the odd birthmark as it pulsed faintly.

"This marks you as an ISO, Raf," Flynn said quietly, "You are a living, breathing miracle. But also very dangerous,"

"Why?" Raf asked.

"Users…especially a Flynn…have special, _unique_ powers on the Grid," Flynn started, "You being Half ISO…I think that goes up quite a bit,"

"So…what kind of powers we talkin' about?" Miko asked.

"For one, your speed, agility, strength, and durability are increased substantially compared to that of a Program," Flynn said, "A Flynn however, is able to manipulate the Grid itself,"

"How would you do that!?" Miko demanded.

"I made CLU didn't I?" Flynn asked, "I _recreated _the Grid. Raf…if he puts his mind to it…could do pretty much _anything_ in here,"

Raf's eyes widened behind his visor.

He was that powerful!? Him, the smallest in his school for as far as he could remember...

He could reshape this world?

Flynn suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh! I forgot!" he exclaimed, "Come here, Raf,"

Raf stepped towards his grandfather.

"What is it?" Raf asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Flynn said, placing a hand on Raf's back.

Raf followed him into a room. And on a simple couch reading, was a black haired, female Program.

As soon as Raf set foot into the room, the Program on the couch looked up. Raf's eyes widened.

She had his face. It was much paler…but it was still his.

"Flynn?" the Program asked, getting up, "What…"

She then noticed Raf.

"Oh my…" she breathed, her ice blue eyes widening, "Raf?"

Raf nodded, tears starting to brim as he ran forwards into her arms.

"Mama," he cried, "You're safe!"

She rocked him back and forth, sobbing as she did.

"I have found you at last," Quorra whispered, burying her head into his hair.

**So now the family is starting to get back together piece by piece. Tron and Beck found Quorra wandering around in Argon City near the garage where Beck works, Flynn had asked them to find her after they came back with news that she had escaped. They got Quorra into the house before they rescued the kids.  
**

**Now all we have to do is get Sam and then run back to the portal before time runs out.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
